G☆PC16
is the 16th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Incident Arc". In this episode where the group participate the Hanami Festival to cheer at Hermione and forces her to reveals her feelings to Tybalt. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Hermione suddenly fell ill during rainy day, and was crying after having a nightmare. To cheer her up, Juliet takes her saddened familiar to the Hanami Festival where Hermione should confess her feelings to Tybalt so she was in love since childhood. Full synopsis: The episode at the beginning revealed about Hermione's childhood 10 years ago. After has been reincarnated, as she has just moved to Kyoto, she had just seen Tybalt as a child among with the crowd, both remembered each other as they retained their memories from previous lives. At the present during rainy day, Hermione was suddenly collapsed and falling ill, Juliet brought her into home and revealed that rain was her main weakness, because Hermione fell ill often on rainy days. During the night time, Hermione began to cry suddenly as she suffered from a nightmare and comforted by Juliet. The next day, in order to cheer up Hermione, Juliet took her in a Hanami Festival to confess her feelings towards Tybalt, which annoyed Hermione. Later in an alley of sakura trees when everyone are reunited and even Tybalt, Hermione made sure not to reveal her love feelings in front of everyone, because Tybalt is probably recalled to Romeo. She eventually escapes by using a wandering Tanuki to escape, but Juliet pursued her and caught up with her. Hermione will eventually reveals (almost) her feelings for Tybalt. But Leontes appears, and got an evil arm that Juliet had previously amputated. During the battle, Hermione is injured by protected Juliet from Leontes, which angered her, but she losing her control of herself. A new Onmyouji-Precure made her appearance, had defeated the Ayakashi, her name is Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess. But she was also wounded Juliet is still berserk, she accused Rosette of being responsible for the death of her friend. Rosette tried to pursued her, but Cure Sakuya disappeared. Hermione wakes later in Tybalt's lap after remembered her promise. Major Events * Hermione would rather to deny her feelings for Tybalt while Juliet tries to forced her to shows her feelings in order to cheers her. (Note that Hermione acted as a Tsundere.) * Cure Sakuya appears in the first time and used her sub-attack "Floral Bullet" and her main attack "White Cherry Blizzard". * Some flashbacks about Hermione's childhood is shown how she met with Tybalt after moving into Kyoto. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet is described as an honest woman, kind, helpful, faithful with her companions and friends, innocent and sometimes very naive, she remains smart and pay attention to her feelings for Romeo. Although, the main male heros are maybe the most powerful, they are impulsive and naive, and they will always be very shy with the female because when a girl approaches them, she is often very embarrassed and panicked, some are more likely to lend are not careful. This is the same case with Hermione in her relationship with Tybalt. * Hermione's weakness is rain, she can get sick only during the rainy days and being healed after the rain is stopped into 10 minutes. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tanuki is inspired by the Japanese raccoon dog and also sometimes confused with the badger, which the Japanese ascribe magical powers. Master of disguises, he is deemed able to change shape at will. The tanuki are often depicted wearing a straw hat and a bottle of sake. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Tybalt * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Francisco * Curio * Antonio * Regan * Hermione's father * Hermione's mother Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga